Da little black box!
by Death Cyborg
Summary: I was talking to my friend tom when i found this on da pc, he is boring on the phone, he talks a lot!


YO, yo, yo what's up guys?

This fic needs to be read in a Chibi-nessed voice.

"Go fish." Jet said.

"We're playing crazy eights." Said Albert

"Humph"

Today started like every other day, Jet tried to get fire to go out with him, Britain and Lilly Kay were again watching another random movie, Joe and Simon were having a talk in Japanese, and so on. Then suddenly there was loud noise from the lab.

"Woe! God help..."

Albert and Jet looked up from their card game.

"AHHHH... Satan you owe me!"

Britain and Lilly Kay looked up from their movie.

"AHHHHHHHHHH WHY DOES THE AUTHORESS TORMENT ME SOO…."

Joe and Simon stopped talking.

"…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **_wham!_** Ouch."

The 00 team ran up to the lab with lots of blasters (And some of them had kiddie locks on them) (poor little Jet couldn't open the kiddie locks). Albert and Apollo did the whole movie cop thing; you know hitting the door with their shoulders. But instead of opening the door they just hurt their arms.

"Um guys maybe you should try the door knob." G JR said.

And lo-and-be hold the door was unlocked (Unlike those bloody kiddie locks.).

"Prof. are you okay?" Joe asked as the others "Secured the perimeter" As Britain had said.

"Yeah I'm okay." Prof. Gilmore said holding a small black box (No it's not made by black ghost.) up.

"Hey…"Xiotana began to say but stopped for a moment to blow a bubble with her gum.

"What's in the box pops?" she finished.

"oh nothing its just a portal into the future."

"Oh okay nothing new then?" asked jet.

"No."

"Oh okay then…WAIT A PORTAL INTO THE FUTURE?" Albert yelled.

The Prof. nodded and then said:

"Now I need some one to make shore no one else opens it."

"I think that we should nominate people…I NOMINATE JET!" Xiotana yelled.

"I nominate Britain." Lilly Kay whispered.

No one else nominated any one.

"Okay I know how we can pick, we have a challenge…" Xiotana said.

"And the winner gets to look after the shoe box…" Rachel said finishing her sister's sentence.

"Its not a shoe box miss Link." Dr Gillmor said pissed off.

"What ever _BIG_ nose."

"You've been with Ivan haven't you?"

"Yap."

And for some reason )Jet started to giggle really, really loud.

"what the hell Jet? What's wrong with you?" Albert asked.

"Its just the thought of Britain competing against me." Jet laughed.

"Mr. Link that's not funny." Lilly Kay whispered.

"yes it is."

"NO ITS NOT MY DADDY CAN BEAT YOU BILND FOLDED!" Lilly Kay yelled.

Every one was very, very quite coz of they way lily Kay handled the Jet ness.

The next day Albert and Apollo were made to come up with a challenge. Ivan was made by, Jet, to eavesdrop on their talk.

"Okay Apollo what should we do?" asked Albert.

But Apollo didn't answer.

"Apollo?"

Apollo seemed to be looking at something in the sky.

"YOOOOOO! APOLLO IS ANY ONE HOOOME?" Albert shouted waving his gun hand in front of Apollo's face.

"Shhh! We have a guest." Apollo said.

"What?"

"That little rude baby."

"I'm not rude dumb ass!" yelled Ivan.

Albert and Apollo looked up to see the evil talking **_BABY_**! A Evil eavesdropping talking **_BABY_**!

"I'M NOT RUDE YOU PSYCHO GREEK DUDE!"

Albert and Apollo just ignored the hysterical, ranting, evil, talking, eavesdropping, **_BABY_**!

"Oo-kay. So what's the challenge?" Britain and Jet asked together.

"You guys have to have a conversation by your self while the rest of us has to try and make you laugh. The person who can last the longest with out laughing… or blowing you top wins" Albert and Apollo said together.

Just then Sk and DC "Magically" appeared out of thin air. (well Joe had just ran us in).

"HEY DUDES WASS UP?" DC yelled.

"HEY DUDES WASS UP?" SK yelled.

"I'M NOT RUDE!" Ivan yelled hysterically.

Every one but Shannan ignored the **_hysterical, evil, ranting, talking, eavesdropping, psycho, BABY!_**

"Don't worry Ivan Wivan I don't think you're a…all that above." SK said to Ivan.

"SK! Can we please get back to the story?" DC asked SK.

the challenge begins.

**_JETS!_**

"Oh jet how I do think you are sooooooo cute, oh I think that yes I do! And your sooo brave…" Fire just flashed jet. " And strong…" Britain just kissed Xiotana." And…and have the most nicest friends. You have a sweet

(DEAD!) Jet was thinking.

daughter." Xiotana smashed his clock. Jet had a twitchy eye" you have the worlds most loveliest girl friend…" Fire and Apollo kissed. "Oh and how you like the myth Cyborg…" DC and SK hugged Apollo then SK started to hit DC really, really hard. "Oh and you need to put some more money on your cell phone…" Sk started to chase DC around the house with a frying pan so Jet started to giggle.

"Wow jet …" DC said.

"You lasted 4 minutes…" Sk said.

"Without laughing." They said together.

**_Britain_**

"Oh my dear your so lovely, I think you are…" he turned to is side as another dude." Frankly dear I'm not giving a damn…" DC and SK burped loudly in his face so Britain laugh loudly.

That night jet was made to sit by the box all night. Ivan was still having his little fit over being a **_EVIL, HISTERACLL, RANTING, TALKING, EAVESDROPING, BABY! _**

And as we all know jet is as silly as Shannan but 10 times worse, he opened the box and got swallowed up.(Kinda like Apollo when Shannan tackles him.)

(now its in the future)

Xiotana sat on the deck even though it was raining, Logan came out and sat next to her.

"Hey Xiotana please come in Grandma Sk and grandpa Apollo are going to go to bed so you and I could um do something with out them ranting on about how in their day ... blah, blah, blah that kinda crap."

Xiotana looked at Logan and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Logan you're the best boyfriend ever!" Xiotana laughed.


End file.
